El zorro astuto y el lobo feroz
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito es un zorro que buscando una presa se encuentra con un lobo que lo está cazando de igual forma a él, al huir para sobrevivir se tropieza estando cerca de las fauces del lobo le propone un trato, ya que los lobos odian a los humanos decidió llevarlo con los cazadores y el lobo acepta. Así Kaito escapa con vida pero más de una vez su camino se verá envuelto en el del lobo.
1. El zorro y el lobo

_Entre los bosques oscuros habitaban diversas criaturas temidas por los humanos aquellos animales que podría cambiar a forma humana, entre ellos estaban uno que eran temidos aquellos que bien conocían como hombres lobos._

 _Habían sido cazados hasta casi su extinción pues intentaron convivir con los seres humanos grave error y aquellos que se quedaron en los bosques oscuros fueron quienes sobrevivieron y quienes no permitían que los humanos entraran a sus bosques o serían devorados por sus fauces._

 _Esa mañana un zorro paseaba por los bosques, intentado obtener algo de comer, un ratón, una lagartija cualquier cosa moría de hambre, entre su paseo en busca de comía noto a un grupo de cazadores humanos y rápidamente se escondió no podía creer que anduvieran humanos por esos bosques y menos le importo porque mientras menos lobos mejor para él._

 _Pero todo paso muy repentinamente en un momento estaba vigilando a un ratón y al siguiente su nariz capto el olor de un lobo, entonces pudo sentirlo la mirada del lobo sobre él, aquella que por el hambre su instinto había ignorarlo, rápidamente se echó a correr y sin duda era perseguido por el lobo, sus patas se movían lo más rápido posible que tropezó y cayó al suelo._

 _Su corazón latía agitado miro hacia arriba para encontrar a un lobo negro enorme de ojos zafiros sobre él, no podía creerlo iba a morir, iba a ser comido por aquella criatura que menos precio, trago saliva los dientes del lobo estaban sobre él – ¡Espera! –Exclamo haciendo que el lobo se detuviera –_

 _-Genial comida que habla –Se quejó –_

 _-Tengo algo, algo que podría servirte de ayuda –Una de las orejas del lobo cayó hacia un lado como en señal de duda –Si me dejas vivir te daré la información._

 _-Jajá, ¿enserio debería creer la palabras de un zorro a punto de morir? –Se burló el lobo –_

 _-Te llevaré con ellos también –La respiración del zorro era acelerada el lobo podía olfatear todo su terror –Si la información te sirve y es verdadera me dejas vivir._

 _-Bien zorro ¿qué tienes para mí? –pregunto, bien eso alivio un poco al zorro sabía que ese lobo no era uno cualquiera era como él y ellos odiaban inmensamente a los humanos –_

 _-Un grupo de cazadores han entrado a los bosques, en busca de lobos –Habló el zorro, esto alerto al lobo quien con sus ojos zafiros los cuales se tornaban violetas mirando al zorro inyectados en odio –_

 _-¿estás hablando enserio zorro? –Gruño –_

 _-Claro…claro que hablo enserio –Contestó –_

 _-Llévame con ellos entonces –Ordeno el zorro se levantó asintiendo para llevar al lobo con los humanos –_

 _Siguió el camino guiando al lobo y al poco tiempo se encontraron con los humanos quienes estaban colocando trampas en el bosque, el lobo gruño por el odio irreverente que tenía hacia ellos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo ataco, el zorro como espectador observo como el lobo terminaba con esos humanos era un grupo de cuatro humanos y sin importar los disparos que se incrustaron en él, el lobo los destruyo a todos sin dudar, entonces el zorro se sintió afortunado de tener esa información para él._

 _-¿Qué esperas? ¿No piensas comer? –Pronuncio el lobo, al zorro le gruñían las tripas, era carne, carne fresca y él desde hace días no comía así que sin esperar otro ofrecimiento fue a comer, comía lo más que podía no sabía cuándo tendría otro momento para obtener alimento –_

 _En un momento estuvo satisfecho para notar que el lobo simplemente ya se había marchado y que otros animales ya habían detectado el olor a la carne, así que antes de que un depredador más grande llegara él se marchó y así quedo su encuentro._

 _La siguiente vez que se encontró con el lobo estaba escapando de la lluvia y se encontró con una cueva en la cual decidió refugiarse hasta que sintió ese olor, de hecho toda la cueva apestaba a él pero por la lluvia que dejaba el olor a tierra mojada y su pelaje en iguales circunstancias no lo detecto, no a tiempo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –Y todo el cuerpo se le espeluzo tras escuchar la voz del lobo –_

 _-Me cubro de la lluvia, no sabía que era tu cueva –Chillo retrocediendo lentamente –No me comas._

 _-Ya comí –Respondió para echarse cerca de la entrada el zorro se sorprendido pero logro ver que al final de la cueva estaba el cadáver de un ciervo –Si quieres come._

 _-uh –El zorro lo pensó un momento, el lobo le estaba ofreciendo de su comida, pero su estómago podía más que él, así que lentamente observando las reacciones del lobo se acercó –_

 _Al notar que este no hacia ningún movimiento contra arremeter contra él ni amenazarlo comenzó a comer, un buen alimento luego de dos días de andar comiendo ratones, lagartijas y alguno que otro insecto era buena para él, cuando termino de comer aún estaba lloviendo y se acercó un poco al lobo._

 _-¿y tú manada? –pregunto –_

 _-La mataron los humanos –Respondió sin más –_

 _-uh…pero hay otros lobos –expreso –_

 _-No le gusta los de mi especie y a mí no me agradan ellos –pronuncio se movió un poco y el zorro se alertó más solo se acomodó para mirarlo y así que el zorro se mantuvo tranquilo –_

 _-Mantuvieron el silencio un momento mientras el lobo tenía los ojos cerrados pero el zorro sabía que no estaba dormido tenía todos los sentidos alertas –Soy Kaito… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Gakupo –Habló abriendo nuevamente los ojos –Eres diferente a otros zorros ¿verdad? hueles distinto._

 _-Se podría decir –murmuro –_

 _Ellos no hablaron más y cuando se acabó la lluvia el zorro se retiró, pensando en lo extraño que era ese lobo pero simplemente lo dejo pasar, cuando se volvieron a encontrar había pasado un mes, el zorro se hallaba tomando agua intentado ignorar el hambre que azotaba su estómago por ser muy mal cazador y porque además de que otros zorros se burlaban de él arrebatándole sus presas que ya en si eran pequeñas algunos lobos y otros depredadores lo perseguían, así que se encontraba sumamente hambriento en su pelaje se podía notar algunas costillas, era difícil cazar para él y eso lo tenía en semejante estado, la mayoría del tiempo no obtenía presas era inevitable su situación y aun así intentaba lo mejor posible obtener alimento para no morir de hambre._

 _-Kaito –Y aquella voz sus orejas se alzaron para ver al lobo, naturalmente cada vez que lo veía se maravillaba por lo imponente que era –_

 _-oh Gakupo –Menciono, el lobo tomó que había dejado en el suelo de seguro para hablar y se acercó a él, le dejo un conejo muerto – ¿ah? –quería preguntar pero el lobo simplemente lo dejo allí y se retiró –_

 _Sabía que aquello no había sido una amenaza, le tomaba muy de sorpresa pero sencillamente lo aprovecho era comida para él y eso era bueno así que sin esperar más comió lo que el lobo le había ofrecido, la siguiente vez el lobo lo encontró y le entrego lo que era una perdiz para luego retirarse ahora si el zorro se estaba asustando ¿acaso el lobo le estaba engordando para luego comerlo? la siguiente vez le había llevado nuevamente un conejo pero el zorro no lo comió y no importo cuanta comida le llevara el zorro no comía._

 _-¿por qué no comes? –Le pregunto el lobo –los cazo para ti._

 _-Porque no voy a permitir que me engordes y me comas –Refuto –_

 _-No estoy buscando comerte –Se quejó el lobo –Así que come._

 _-No –Negó –_

 _-¡Que comas! –Exclamo, la cola del zorro se erizo para tomar el ave que le había traído y comerla –_

 _El zorro no deseaba comer pero bajo la atenta mirada del lobo lo hacía, nuevamente su pelaje se tornaba brillante y sedoso que se observaba tan suave al tocarlo y ya no se notaban sus costillas gracias a que el lobo si era un gran cazador, un día sin más el zorro lo noto estaban cerca de las fechas en la que los lobos buscaban parejas y podían oír los aullidos nocturnos todos excepto el de aquel lobo extraño, cuando el lobo llego con una presa para él lo soltó sin más._

 _-Gakupo tú… ¿me estás cortejando? –pregunto, no podía creerlo ¡¿Enserio ese lobo lo estaba cortejando?! ¡Pero si ambos eran machos! ¡Y de distintas especies! –_

 _-Al fin lo notas –Respondió el lobo, el zorro se había quedado boquiabierto ¡¿Ese lobo hablaba enserio?! –_

 _-pero somos machos –Expreso el lobo ladeo la cabeza –_

 _-¿Acaso eso importa? – ¡¿Cómo no iba a importar?! ¡¿Cómo tendrían cachorros?! Estaba seguro que no florecían, ellos no ponía huevos y… ¡Y ni siquiera la cigüeñas traían cachorros!–_

 _-¿Cómo tendremos cachorros? Además somos de distintas especies –Respondió intentado ser el más lógico de los dos, porque enserio ese lobo no podía estar bien de la cabeza –_

 _-No me importa tener cachorros o ser de distintas especies –Bien si estaba completamente seguro ese lobo estaba mal de la cabeza –_

 _-¡¿Pero cómo se supone que nos apareemos?! ¡Me vas a partir! –Y el zorro se asustó, él era un lobo muy grande de seguro sería el alfa si tuviera su propia manada y él era un zorro muy pequeño ¡No quería que lo hiciera pedazos en el celo! –_

 _-Estoy seguro que tú puedes cambiar de piel –Se escuchó el crujir de los huesos el de aquellos enormes volviéndose más pequeños hasta dar con una similar a la de un humano excepto por las largas garras, las orejas, la cola y los afilados colmillos –Te he visto._

 _-uh –La mirada del lobo decía que estaba esperando que él hiciera lo mismo y eso hizo tomó aquella forma que le había ganado la burla de sus congéneres cambio de piel a una más humana, a diferencia del lobo él tenía largas orejas y una cola esponjada –_

 _-Así podemos aparearnos –El lobo se acercó hasta tenerlo acorralado –Y no te partiré… eres el único aquí que puede tomar esta misma forma –El lobo comenzó a lamer su cuello y a frotar su mejilla contra él, le estaba dejando marcas de olor –_

 _Ahora el zorro lo estaba entendiendo el lobo no quería sentirse tan solo, ambos vivían entre dos mundos no eran ni tan animales porque ellos razonaban pero no eran humanos por que cambiaban de piel, eran lo que bien le daban el nombre de mitad bestia, ellos eran los únicos así en ese bosque, los de su especie le hacían burla o no los aceptaban y los humanos querían exterminarlos por ser considerados diferentes o una amenaza._

 _-¿qué dices Kaito? –Pregunto – ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? soy un buen proveedor…_

 _-lo sé…_

 _-podrás alimentarte bien y te cuidaré no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime –respondió – ¿qué dices?_

 _-Y el zorro sabía que con el lobo tendría una mejor vida que la que llevaba en esos momentos, suspiro y sonrió –Bien yo seré tu pareja._

 _El lobo sonrió para adueñarse de los labios del zorro, para marcarlo como suyo y el zorro se dejó marcar, porque él al igual que el lobo no deseaba sentirse tan solo, desde ese entonces por los bosques se podía ver a una pareja muy singular la de un astuto zorro acompañado de un gran lobo negro como proveedor y guardián._

 ** _Fin…_**

 ** _Aclaraciones._**

 _1.- Gakupo antes vivía con los humanos, pero él fue quien logró sobrevivir adentrándose a esos bosques, gano un odio enorme hacia los humanos al ver como utilizaban las pieles de sus familiares en lo que para él era mancillar._

 _2.- Ellos si intentaron buscar a algunos mitad bestia de su especie pero no lo consiguieron._

 _3.- La familia de Kaito fue cazada por distintos depredadores entre uno de ellos estaba un lobo, así que tampoco le agradaban muchos los lobos._

 _4.-Gakupo se dio dé cuenta de que Kaito era un zorro distinto por esa razón fue que no lo mato cuando entro a su cueva._

 _5.- Gakupo si se sentía atraído por Kaito y no solo por ser un mitad bestia si no que aun siendo tan torpe en cazar siempre lo intentaba más de una vez, a pesar de que se tropezaba sin tener piedras en el camino, siendo un zorro astuto no se le quitaba lo torpe._

 _6.-Kaito si se enamora de Gakupo, no solo se queda con él por ser un buen proveedor o por no desear sentir la soledad, poco a poco se fue enamorado de él, aun si uno de sus familiares fue devorado por un lobo, pero entre nos, Taito no le caía tan bien._

 _7.- Como Gakupo se sentía atraído hacia Kaito busco cortejarlo mostrándole lo buen proveedor que sería él, pero Kaito no lo noto porque él no es una hembra en primer lugar y no está acostumbrado al cortejo de otro macho y más si este otro macho es de una especie distinta, así que si Gakupo no estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que Kaito comenzara a rechazar a sus presas._

 ** _Eliann volvió ¡Yei! y le debe actualizaciones… je, pero bueno le traje está historia que se me había ocurrido desde hace un tiempo y que mi inspiración dijo ya es la hora de darle forma y aquí la tienen._**

 ** _Por otra parte me gustaría hacer una serie de Drabbles, ya sabe historias cortitas de no más de 600 palabras, así que si ustedes gustan y quieren podrían decirme de que quieren que trate el Drabble la pareja obviamente será Gakukai y no sé, puede ser un "la primera vez que se conocieron" "su primer beso" "su confesión" Cosas así, pero ustedes deciden, dejen de lo que le gustaría que tratara la historia corta así sea un "Kaito termina con Gakupo por una razón estúpida" y nos leemos luego, no importa si estás leyendo esto usando el traductor y hablas ingles u otro idioma también puedes participar._**


	2. Caricias

**_Caricias._**

El lobo se encontraba tranquilamente paseando por los bosques oscuros, tenía que monitorear su territorio, diversos lobos estaban invadiendo lo que eran sus tierras y aquello le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor las presas estaban disminuyendo y una sobrepoblación de depredadores en lo que era su zona no le apetecía en lo más mínimo y menos si estos te rechazaban por cambiar de piel.

Así que dejaba huella evidente de que ese lugar le pertenecía y corrían a aquellos lobos que no pertenecían allí, la manada encargada de esa zona y él tenían una especie de alianza, tampoco le apetecía romperla.

A su olfato llego un olor muy particular y se agacho cuando sintió un ataque para que un pequeño zorro diera a rodar contra unos arbustos –Aun eres malo cazando.

-Calla lo intento –Se quejó el zorro saliendo de los arbustos – ¿Cómo me notaste?

-Debes intentar que no perciban tu aroma –Respondió –Al menos ya no haces tanto ruido.

-mh –El zorro se levantó para acercarse al lobo pasando su cola por debajo del cuello del lobo para luego frotar su rostro contra él– pero he mejorado un poco ¿no? –Pregunto –

-Lo has hecho –Contestó para lamer detrás de las orejas del zorro quien complacido se dejaba hacer –

El lobo se echó en el suelo para que al poco rato el zorro le hiciera compañía mostrando su estómago completamente inofensivo, el lobo simplemente comenzó a hacerle mimos al zorro quien muy feliz se dejaba hacer.


End file.
